


The Legend from Kuroton - one shot

by Quaralknight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Epic Battles, F/M, Reincarnation, Wrestling, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaralknight/pseuds/Quaralknight
Summary: When an Ancient from Earth's legends finds himself reborn in the elemental nations he takes this as a sign from the gods. Harnessing chakra to reach new heights in his dream to become a wrestler that even they cannot defeat. A new legend emerges in the annuls of Shinobi history as someone otherworldly shows them what the meaning of real strength is.
Kudos: 12





	The Legend from Kuroton - one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing pertaining to this story and hope others will take inspiration from this work to pursue their own stories for me to enjoy.

**Chapter One - Challenging Zeus**

"Sir would you like to finish the last meeting today or would you rather I ask him to wait until tomorrow?" Mabui asked, going through her clipboard.

He had learned early on in his job that it was better to schedule all your meetings into a short period as possible. Primarily into a single day. It freed up a lot of time for more important work he would rather do. For a job that seemed all but hereditary, Ay, couldn't help but feel a bit peeved that his old man used to make this all seem so easy. It had been almost ten years since his death in the last in the Third Great Ninja War, yet some days things felt a bit off without him here.

He tapped his fingers on his desk, contemplating the decision. It was already late - nearly midnight. The meetings ran longer than they were supposed to. Plus he had to be up early tomorrow to oversee training for the barrier core. It would be easier to just put it off.

"Who is it?"

"Let me see...Ah, it's a young boy named Mirui." His assistant frowned. "Oh my apologies, I mixed up the order of names. He should have been called in much earlier. He's probably been waiting all day."

Ay cocked an eyebrow. "Mirui? A girl's name? Who would name their son with a name like that?"

Mabui didn't respond, merely placed the sheet on his desk. The look on her face said it all as he cursed himself for being so short sighted. He had forgotten about it. Forgotten that one of their most famous ninja had a kid before he died in battle. In his defense the man had been the pinnacle of discreteness. Very closed off and had little personable interactions with others. Ay could barely recount a time they spoke three whole sentences in a row with each other.

It didn't stop the fact that the man had saved his life more than once. He was a fearless warrior that fought until the end in the last war. Someone everyone respected and admired alongside his own father.

"So the young man waiting outside is truly Toroi's son?"

Mabui nodded. "Yes, Lord Raikage. It appears that he's asking for permission to claim his parents assets."

"He wants his parents' assets? I don't understand."

"Well it seems the boy's mother recently passed away so he has been orphaned with no living relatives. In lieu of being sent to an orphanage he's requesting full emancipation and control over his family's affairs." Mabui explained.

"Shouldn't he be doing this with the clan affairs office? Why was this being sent to me?" Normally such tasks were dealt with by other offices that were more experienced in this kind of thing. Just why would he care to deal with the matters of inheritance or living arrangements of a single person?

"Well...normally that would be the case but…"

"What is it?"

"That only applies to children in the academy."

A bombshell dropped.

The only son of the famous Toroi of the Magnet style Kekkei Genkai wasn't in the academy?

This was outrageous! Ay was fuming with anger at such an oversight. If the boy could also use his father Kekkei Genkai then he should have joined the academy already to become a shinobi ages ago! Something was wrong here and he would quickly get to the bottom of it!

"How old is he!" Ay snapped.

"H-He's nine years old. No record of any visits to the hospital besides his birth. Anything other than that is unknown."

Ay grumbled, trying to get a better grasp of the situation before he spoke to the young man. "What of his mother?"

"Her name was Fumui. A former Chunin that retired due to an debilitating injury in the last war. Apparently she and Toroi married just before he was killed in battle. Her health had deteriated over the years and passed away due to health complications. The medical file is posted with the head medical ninja."

"I see...Send him in then."

"Of course." She walked over to the door, stepping out into the hallway. Turning Ay could see her eyes widened slightly. Something surprised her for a moment before she regained her composure with a strained smile. "Lord Raikage will see you now."

There was a loud grunt that echoed through the hall. A loud smack on the tiled floor. Ay was a bit confused about what the boy had been doing out there for so long.

Being ushered through his door he finally got to see this prodigal son. He was a lot like his father. A cleft chin, tan complexion, pale purple hair which was wild and curly instead of Toroi's narrow and straight. The kid was even taller and more filled out for his age too. Sweat pouring down his face as he was most likely doing some sort of physical exercise in the hallway.

That was a big contrast. Where Toroi was more lean and reserved, the boy in front of him looked like he would have more muscle on him as he grew up and that smile of his face gave him the impression of a more outgoing person. A sort of confidence that Ay appreciated in someone who gave the impression of strength.

"I'm sorry you were waiting so long. There were a lot of meetings today."

The boy smiled. Extending his hand in greeting. Normally Ay would expect a bow or a formal greeting so this caught him off guard. Regardless, Ay took the boy's hand, noticing right away the amount of strength it had from the grip. The smile on his face stretched out knowing that it was purposeful.

"Not a problema. Hada nice chat with the many-many people in the line. Gotta good workout in today waiting."

Ay blinked. A little surprised by the boy's speech. At first he thought it was a lisp or some kind of speech impediment of some kind. If that was the case the sentencing would be more fluent. 'No, it sort of sounds like a heavy accent,' he realized. It was strange. Kind of broken but still understandable.

Who was he to judge when his brother rapped all his words?

"Erm...Yes, I just reviewed your request. What I want to know is why your mother didn't enroll you into the academy?"

"Ma-ma did. I justa didn't go."

Ay's brows furrowed. Now figuring that maybe his speech was really from a lack of education than some sort of strange upbringing. "You didn't go? Why not?"

The boy shrugged. "I'll need to become powerful, yess? To keep alive in thish world on my own. The schooling here won't do tat. All I need is my metsod to grow stronger."

"Your method? You skipped going to the academy because you were training on your own?" Ay asked in disbelief. While it appeared the kid had indeed been training from his appearance he could only groan at how much time was wasted and knowledge that this little fool had skipped out on.

"Yessh! The best method there isa!" Mirui pointed to the side of the room. In the corner was his extensive weight set that he had set up. Ay didn't like staying still for too long and he did his best thinking while he was doing exercise. They were a far cry from helping him maintain his level of strength. The only real time they ever helped him when he was a young punk that didn't know any better.

Ay palmed his face, trying his best to remain calm. This was almost as bad as dealing with his even more foolish brother. "So you've been skipping the academy to lift weights!" He yelled.

Remaining calm wasn't his strong suit.

"That and a pluss I don't want to become a ssinobi," Mirui replied adamantly. The boy crossed his arms defiantly, showing no fear or sign of intimidation of his greater presence and stature.

"You're cocky if nothing else. I have half a mind to tie you to a chair at the academy and make you! Toroi would be rolling in his grave if he knew his son was

"You mean Pa-pa? Died before I wass born. Ma-ma said to be happy and free. Sso I ssall not a go!"

Ay scoffed. "You say you want to become strong but do you even know how to use chakra? To become strong you must become a shinobi! Anything less means you'll always be at the lowest rungs of society. Besides it seems like you barely know how to speak, little brat."

"Oh?" Mirui gave nothing away as his hand snapped forward, grabbing his collar. With a tug so hard and fast, Ay nearly fumbled forward. Instead he was swept off his feet as he was dragged down to the floor. The boy squatting over him with a look that said anything but annoyed. " _I beg your many pardons, Raikage. I'se having difficulties hearing you down on the ground._ "

Stunned and more than a little shocked, Ay never even had a chance to recover as the boy half his size twisted his fist before tossing him up into the air. Such monstrous strength wasn't natural. Chakra was pouring out of Murui's body like a damn flood. His blue shirt began to rip and tear as the scope of his unnatural physique became apparent.

*CRASH!*

Ay landed hard on his desk. The wood top snapped in two as it could support the impact. It didn't hurt him. He had much worse during light spars. That was probably intentional though. To prove a point that Mirui wanted to show him. Despite speaking weirdly he was a man of action.

Something the Raikage liked.

"Are you alright Lord Raikage," Mabui asked, moving to help him up.

"Ha! Seems like I was wrong about you brat! Seems I was too quick to judge your methods. But that still doesn't put you anywhere near my level."

"Not yet. Soon I wills become stronger than you. Five years at the longest." Marui claimed. "Stronger than you and your brother."

Standing back up Ay began to think deeply on how to work around this. For that he needed one more piece of information.

"And just why do you need to become that strong?"

"I don't. I simply will be. I will always be a wrestler. Not a soldier. For sport and to becomes the best me that I can be."

"A wrestler?" Ay repeated. He too was a fairly good wrestler. It was what most of his techniques were based off of. Except it seemed this boy didn't care for the nuances of being a ninja. Getting stronger just for the sake of being strong. A wild notion from someone who just tossed him around like a sack of rice.

Personally he didn't care all that much whether someone had an underlying goal to pursue. So long as they held loyalty to the Hidden Cloud then anything was alright with him. This world wouldn't suffer under the whims of the weak so if you possessed strength who could judge such things. Mirui was strong. Maybe not in the same way as his father but if this method he used made him this strong then the chances of him growing further in the future was practically assured.

He needed someone like this under him. This strength he possessed under the banner of the Hidden Cloud. Using force wouldn't do if the kid was this stubborn. So he would play against his pride and arrogance instead.

"You want your inheritance then?"

"Yess I do."

"Your father racked up a large amount of money when he was alive. A testament to his skill. He was someone who valued the Hidden Cloud above everything so I believe he wouldn't mind giving it all to the village if his own son didn't become a shinobi."

Mirui's face darkened. The chakra pouring out of his skin began to flare again. Shockingly enough the metal objects in the room began to shift and move towards the boy. A sign that he did indeed inherit his father's power.

Ay smiled. "So how about instead you and I make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Ya. You said in five years you'll be stronger than Bee and I? Well let's see if you can back up those claims. I'm willing to agree here and now that if I win a match against you, that you will become a Cloud Shinobi under my command."

The boy's chakra began to weaken and retract as he was getting the gist of the challenge.

"If I'se win? You'll give me Pa-pa and Ma-ma stuffs? Let me do's as I wished?"

Ay extended his hand, nodding to those terms. There was a chance in hell the kid would win. It was kind of unfair to manipulate the boy like this but in the shinobi world anything was fair. While five years is a significant loss of time for more substantial training, Ay was curious what the boy could pull off. That level of strength easily put him close to that of a jounin and it seemed like he did it on his own.

It was a shame that it wouldn't be enough. Speed, strategy, ninjutsu were also key. Ay never specified it was a match of mere strength. Like his arm wrestling match with Tsunade he could be creative and nullify the advantages many though they had over him.

All of this wasn't including his brother's strength. Why this boy ever thought he could go toe to toe with their greatest power was a complete mystery. If the boy didn't know now than he would when they met.

"I'se want a guarantee when I win."

"Ha! Still acting cocky huh? Fine then. Mabui, write up a contract and make a copy for the kid here. We'll sign it right away."

After all was said and done the boy left with a happy grin on his face and let out a cheerful whistle. It was kind of cute in a way. Especially with how confident the boy was that he was going to win. Like he already won their little bet. Ay couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he showed the kid just how big the world was. Hopefully it would humble and motivate him to work on the other disciplines of being a shinobi.

"Lord Raikage are you sure that was wise?"

Ay snorted. "It shouldn't be a problem. He's clearly talented and possesses the Magnet style Kekkei genkai. But he's clearly over confident and prideful. A lot like I was when I was his age, to be honest. Simply forcing him wouldn't have worked. This way he makes a commitment and promise between men."

"I...see. It's your decision Lord Ay. Let me call Cee and he can come heal your injury quickly."

He shook his head. Annoyed that she was treating him like glass. "Not necessary. I already told you I wasn't hurt." Laughing a little he looked at his desk. "If anything I need a good carpenter."

"I don't mean that Lord Ay...Your hand...It's swollen."

"My-Ah." He didn't notice it. It was fine only a moment ago when he placed his stamp on the contract. His nerves were already dulled from his jutsu so pain wasn't something he felt too often. A boon and curse for intense battles. So he didn't notice until now that his right hand was broken. The skin blue and purple that was quickly ballooning in size.

Ay stared back at the door where Mirui walked out. A small part in the back of his mind warning him that he might be in over his head.

* * *

Mirui was feeling extremely happy. He didn't expect to be given this opportunity. The reputation the Raikage had was not one that told of a pleasant man. Rather, the moniker, The Unruly Ay, was on the lips of those who spoke of him in less respectful manners. All in all, he found by his own encounter that the man was indeed quick to anger and more than a bit arrogant.

The Leader of the Cloud wouldn't know what hit him.

Swiftly making his way back to his training spot, he once more prayed to the gods above for such a wonderful place to gather his strength. The tall, almost spire-like mountains were perfect to reach his goals. Since he could walk after coming to this world he found these mounds of stone to be all one needed to grow strong.

Sure, at first it wasn't feasible. It was only after gaining this divine power the locals of this land called chakra did he realize he could become even stronger than he had in his old life. That had been the easiest to adapt to since coming here. His grasp of the language was still lacking. Certainly a far cry from someone who was only fluent in greek and a little macedonian for over forty summers.

Still, it wasn't all bad. He knew what people said and he was slowly getting better.

At his training spot he found his hand wraps. He didn't want to waste time when he now had a time limit. Five years. It was like training for the Olympics all over again. It was exciting and got his heart racing!

Mirui looked up. The peak of the mountain was high above the clouds. Today would be his first try for one this size. He hoped by the end of his five years he would be able to move Polycrates. The name he gave to the largest mountain around the valley. It made the others look like shrubberies.

Channeling his chakra, he dug his fingers into the stone, getting a firm grip. Putting every bit of strength he had he began to lift. Crack and tears echoed. Small tears in the earth started to form. Slowly the mountain began to give and loosen under his power. The base of the might spire separated from its root.

Mirui gave out a strained laugh.

It amazed him how a man like the Raikage, gifted with such power, could be so simple minded.

Didn't he know? All one needs to become strong is to lift heavy things.

Humans were not complicated after all.


End file.
